


Love's Language

by orphan_account



Series: Poems From The Heart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F!WoL - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love Poems, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 『How does Love speak? - Thus doth Love speak』Reflections on personal moments throughout ShB -Sad/FluffLove's Language by Ella Wheeler Wilcox
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Poems From The Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Love's Language

**Author's Note:**

> [Mostly G'raha's POV]  
> [Each verse is a snapshot of story, each line is a moment from that snapshot, whilst each moment is in chronological order they are not all consecutive.]  
> [Verses themselves are not in chronological order.]
> 
> [We'd love you to join us [here!](https://discord.gg/fEA5D2n) We're a lovely bunch of wholesome sinners.]

###  ****Love's Language**** ** _ **Ella Wheeler Wilcox**_**

_『How does Love speak?』_

_『In the faint flush upon the telltale cheek,』_

Admittedly his tolerance to liquor was small now, having spent nigh on 100 years working hard in the First, the chance to partake in such frivolitiesbarely made themselves known. As such, he had now drained two cups of the strong red wine that Urianger had seen fit to bring to the occasion and his cheeks were flushed with the effect of alcohol. 

_『And in the pallor that succeeds it; by』_

With the wine consumed, he knew that on the morrow he would pay for actions taken this night. Words spoken would be forgotten, emotions freely displayed would be returned or admonished. Come sunrise he would deal with the consequences, for now he wished to put down his heavy burden. 

_『The quivering lid of an averted eye--』_

Pushing forward the hood slightly he was able to keep track of her. Fair on the eyes she was perfectly beautiful in his opinion, although battle scars adorned her shoulders and neck he felt this made her more radiant than any cloth or precious stones ever could. With no warning he saw her looking back at him and with a start he pulled the hood back to cover his face.

_『The smile that proves the parent to a sigh』_

He continued to watch her moving among the dinner guests from beneath his heavy hood a faint smile across his lips, yearning to not hide his identity. To unveil his secret? No this was not the right time. Placing his chin on crystallised hand, he sighed.

 _『Thus doth Love speak._ 』 _  
_

_\---_

_『How does Love speak?』_

_『By the uneven heart-throbs, and the freak』_

From his perch atop the surrounding wall he could see Lyna talking to person unknown who was twixt familiar and not. A curious notion for he felt the urge to make himself known to the newcomer, jumping from the wall he walked to relieve the guard of her duty. His heart was now dancing quickly within his chest.

_『Of bounding pulses that stand still and ache,』_

Lacking companionship he ached for warmth, for although he had raised Lyna as his own grandchild, it was _more_ than a familial feeling for which he yearned. For a touch that existed for him alone but that was currently beyond his limitations, he could partake in his own pleasure but it did not fill in the missing pieces.

_『While new emotions, like strange barges, make』_

Since their previous adventure he had idolised her, the hero of the Source he admired so deeply. Longing to provide a lengthy explanation of his entire history until now, he knew that he had to relegate it to just the situation that lay before them. Twelve knows how he hoped that her voice remain the same, the same light tone that graced him long ago.

_『Along vein-channels their disturbing course;』_

After laying eyes on the warrior waves of energy crashed through his body like the ocean, a new found youthful feeling surrounded him and he felt at peace for a fleeting second. It had been so long since he had taken on this mantle of power and responsibility that it had become a stranger to him. 

_『Still as the dawn, and with the dawn's swift force--』_

Walking ahead to guide the warrior to the Crystarium his thoughts were wandering. Far back, to the young man who had teased her with the aethersands and had, in a sorts, paid with his life to keep the Source safe. He had no doubt that many innocent lives had been sacrificed to keep both shards safe. He would not forsaken them by wasting this second chance. Movement ceasing he looked toward the sky for a beat and turned to face her once again.

“Right then, before we plunge into the wheres and wherefores, let first thank you for answering my summons. _”_

_『Thus doth Love speak.』_

_\---_

_『How does Love speak?』_

_『In the avoidance of that which we seek--』_

The warrior could not shoulder the thought of him being gone. Just when the source of his familiarity had been revealed she could not endure losing all that had become dear to her. She would ****not**** accept that outcome, come heaven and high water she would bring him back - _whatever_ it takes. 

_『The sudden silence and reserve when near--』_

Words from the enemy taken to heart gave birth to confusion within her mind - the warrior was struggling. Betwixt despair and hatred she floated. It was true, she did stand alone, her comrades laying before her - unmoving and quite possibly gone from this world.

“We stand together!”

_『The eye that glistens with an unshed tear--』_

She turned to him, eyes glossy with unspent tears - he was alive. Oh thank the Twelve, he was _alive_. It took all of her strength to not bury her face in shaking hands and let the tears flow. However, now was not the time to show weakness in the face of their enemy.

_『The joy that seems the counterpart of fear,』_

Limping with wounds of battle, he made his way to his companions whose backs where currently toward him as they caught up with the Warrior of Light. Feeling out of sorts he cast his eyes downwards and made to brush away some of the grime and blood from his arm. _She’d_ made it, the Ascian had been defeated and everyone was still standing albeit looking the worst for wear, he was elated.

_『As the alarmed heart leaps in the breast,』_

“Where to start…I believe I owe you all an apology. And you most especially” Eyes cast to the floor with the shame of lying to his comrades, he kept a calm exterior but his heart was racing within his chest. Unexpectedly he had survived his encounter with the Ascian and once again was looking into the face of his warrior.

_『And knows, and names, and greets its godlike guest--』_

“Tis good to see you awake…G’raha Tia”

It shocked him to the core to believe that the esteemed Warrior would remember his name. He was naught but a green adventurer that bore a tiny part in her immense adventure throughout Eorzea. But it rang true! She really did remember who he was, finally, someone knew him. Tears overflowing he allowed himself to cry there at journey’s end.

“Well..tis good to be awake!”

_『Thus doth Love speak.』_

_\---_ _  
_ _  
__『How does Love speak?』_

_『In the proud spirit suddenly grown meek--』_

The dreams were a mixture of snapshots from times-past of his days exploring the tower and moments from his more recent history as the Crystal Exarch - such a proud and tenacious soul had become sombre and serious. A dainty hand shook the sleeping figure trying to rouse him from slumber. Blinking, he saw the Warrior’s face staring at him intently, “the future is where my destiny awaits” she raised one eyebrow at his peculiar words.

_『The haughty heart grown humble; in the tender』_

Remembrance of a youth lost eons ago, he fondly recalled how arrogant he used to be, he had been determined to believe that he could never be wrong - his arrogance bordered the thin line of stupidity. For all that he had seen within the last 100 years he soon realised that this was far from reality. 

_『And unnamed light that floods the world with splendor;』_

Looking to the sky, the flooding of light looked almost angelic to his eyes. If not for the sin eaters and wrath that lay upon the land one could easily mistaken it for a sign of the heavens. He wondered if that was the fate left to him when his time ran out, to be cast into heaven or hell. Whichever one the Twelve deemed fit for him. 

_『In the resemblance which the fond eyes trace』_

“Tell me, when all of this is over, what will you do?”

Taking a moment to gaze upon the floor the warrior contemplated a response, “Rest awhile” came her reply, looking at him smile bright and full of hope. A smile almost made its way across his cheeks, the irony not lost on him.

_『In all fair things to one beloved face;』_

Oh the irony! The Warrior wished to rest and he was fed up of resting. For too long had he been inactive, forced to stay within range of the Crystal Tower for fear of losing energy. His heart yearned for adventure, to explore with her across unknown lands meeting friend and foe alike.

_『In the shy touch of hands that thrill and tremble;』_

She shuffled around slightly, making herself more comfortable to listen to his tale of adventure, her nimble fingers unexpectedly touched the coldness of his crystal hand. He fought back the urge to move it away out of habit, instead he found the courage to keep his hand where it lay. Making a point to keep his head turned to one side he savoured the small traces of warmth that her light touch gave off.

_『In looks and lips that can no more dissemble--』_

“Then..I would ask her about her next adventure. And if she should wish me to be part of it, oh…how happy it would make me” Should that come to fruition the struggle of the last century would be a fair trade. Every pain and hurt, every inch of crystal, all of it would have been worth it if he can go on an adventure with her, just one. “But all of this is contingent upon our victory in the coming battle.”

_『Thus doth Love speak.』_

_\---_

_『How does Love speak?』_

_『In the wild words that uttered seem so weak』_

“Promise me you’ll take me on your next adventure. A journey. Together. That’s all I ask.” He said, knowing the words were a risk for he did not know how she felt, would he be rejected? Feeling a little nauseous he awaited an answer and heard the words that he would _never_ forget _._

“I promise”

_『They shrink ashamed in silence; in the fire』_

“If I were to tell you that this isn’t the end - that we will meet again - would you believe me?”

He asked in earnest, almost hoping she would not respond in fear that the reply could be negative. So close to his final breath, all he had left were the hopes and promises for the future, of adventures across skies and seas.The warrior raised her small hand it held the vessel they planned to transfer his soul across worlds. Placing a hand on the crystal he hoped that the fire in his will would be enough to complete the transfer.

“Thank you,” placing hand on the staff he used the leverage to push himself to heavy feet then turned to face her.

_『Glance strikes with glance, swift flashing high and higher,』_

“My friend. With you, my mind and memories shall travel to the ends of the world and beyond. But in this place shall my body stand immovable.” With legs and the majority of his arms now made of crystal he decidedly moved towards the spot that would be final resting place.

_『Like lightnings that precede the mighty storm;』_

Her eyes followed him, tears now streaming down bruised and bloody cheeks. Watching as blue crystal encased his body she could almost see panic in those crimson eyes of his. She called out to him, several choice words cried into the wind praying they would be heard.

_『In the deep, soulful stillness; in the warm,』_

With final words relayed he could feel the crystallisation moving up his body, each limb becoming paralysed in turn. Having known this to be his fate at life’s end it did not cause surprise, nonetheless, he felt disappointment at not achieving all that was planned. Unable to determine what the warrior had murmured he felt extraordinarily tired and was ready to slumber after such a long and tiring road.

_『Impassioned tide that sweeps through throbbing veins,』_

She ran and ran toward the door within the Crystal Tower, blood pulsing through her veins, desperate to see if the plan would succeed. Oh how she wished to see him again, knowing that in his final moment as the Exarch hopes were held with keen desperation that the vessel truly would carry his soul home.

_『Between the shores of keen delights and pains;』_

His soul was wandering, nor alive or dead, just…wandering. Thoughts swirling of his time as a green adventurer and the time worn Exarch. What he wouldn’t give to see her again, he would give his _everything_ , his _all_ \- to be with her.

_『In the embrace where madness melts in bliss,』_

He blinked open his eyes, taking a moment to gather his thoughts he turned his head to the left. Seeing the wide eyed Warrior of Light kneeling next to his resting place he reached out, grabbing her hand in his. It felt clammy but he revelled in the human touch. Using this leverage he pulled his Warrior into a tight embrace. 

_『And in the convulsive rapture of a kiss--』_

He slowly loosened his grip on her and she escaped his grasp, thinking this the end of their reintroduction it was enough to satisfy him. The Warrior sat on his bed and softly ran her warm hand down his face, keening into it he closed his eyes. It became clear to both that he was touch-starved from his lengthy slumber.

“G’raha I-” Thus she was swiftly cut off by his warm lips being pressed firmly against hers.]

_『Thus doth Love speak.』_

Thank you for fighting - for believing. My friend, my inspiration. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably OOC but I wanted to indulge my sweet tooth.  
> I hope to continue forward with further poetry related oneshots.


End file.
